Un Rapero abandonado~Aquabwøy~ Inscripciones
Hay que hacer unos sencillos pasos para inscribirte en la novela : Un Rapero abandonado~Aquabwøy~ Ejemplo, no rellenéis El nombre/ mote: Ezquerra El personaje/Sprite: El que tengo Historia: Personaje principal Si tiene amistades/contactos etc... : --- Que tipo de música hurbana es: Rap (Hardcore) Tu ritma que haces normalmente: Mis rimas son más adictivas que las pipas. Protagonista 1 El nombre/ mote: Fuchi El personaje/Sprite:Archivo:Fuchi_soulyy.jpg (siii ahora siii) Pokémon: (Se me olvidaron) *Archivo:Charizard_NB.gif Es macho, más grande de lo normal y su pokémon más fuerte. Lo llama mini-charmy (Incomprensible yeahh) *Archivo:Lucario_NB.gif Es macho, se suele burlar de todo el mundo y es muy superficial. Se llama Luco *Archivo:Lopunny_NB.gif Se llama Nicky, es hembra y siempre le da por intentar enamorar a todos los Pokémon. Historia:Siempre había deseado cntar, pero desafinaba mucho. Un día tubo un accidente y un cable oxidado le atravesó el cuello por lo que sus cuerdas vocales cambiaron y se hizo cantante de Soul~~ Si tiene amistades/contactos etc... :Bueno... Es amiga tuya desde siempre ^^ y de los demas protas nwn Que tipo de música hurbana es:Soul!! Tu ritma que haces normalmente:Don´t worry, be happy ~~ Firma: (creo que quieres saber quien soy XD) Archivo:Cara_de_Zorua_blanco.jpgʍɑ∂иєssArchivo:Cara_de_Zuffictive.pngɦɑρργ ƒµςɦɨ Archivo:Cara_de_Zuffictive.pngℓღνєArchivo:Cara_de_zoureen.png 19:10 20 oct 2012 (UTC) Protagonista 2 El nombre/ mote: Carlos El personaje/Sprite: luego Historia: Es un rapero cuentaré mi historia a lo tipo rap, se va de casa e igual que ezquerra, es amable con todo el mundo, aveces algo pasotista, algo travieso , tiene los pokemon???? donde los pokemon?????? Tiene los pokemon.Archivo:Venipede.pngVenipede??? donde esta venipede??? la verdad que nose porque esta aqui pero le mola la música como en Belen-hair, nose como llego a mi bolsillo pero vo.. vo vo vo vo vo vo vo ov volo on rayanair y se calló,algo a la historia pasó Si tiene amistades/contactos etc... : Amigo de fuchi y ezquerra que se encuentra más adelante Que tipo de música urbana es: Todo xd Tu ritma que haces normalmente: Soy rapero..... soy rapero.... soy rapero.... el raperismo en el español es lo mejor soy rapero.... Protagonista 3 El nombre/ mote: Neon ;) El personaje/Sprite: Archivo:Neon Rock.png Historia: He's from Ciudad Porcelana, tiene un Archivo:Scrafty NB.gif, un Archivo:Scolipede NB.gif y un Archivo:Drapion NB.gif XD y le gusta mas tocar que rapear ;) Si tiene amistades/contactos etc... : Conoce a Swan y le ayudo con el concierto de pueblo Chamota Que tipo de música hurbana es: DanceHall y Rock&Roll Sin olvidar el Metal alternativo (Linkin Park ;P) Tu rima que haces normalmente: ¡Rock al poder! Villano 1 El nombre/ mote:Joey o Josito El personaje/Sprite:Archivo:JOSII.png Historia:No le gusta el rap, pero si le da la gana lo hace Si tiene amistades/contactos etc... :Todos y nadie me da igual, pero mejor alguien Que tipo de música es:My way de limp bizkit, hall of the fame, gangnam style,entre otros Tu rima que haces normalmente:El más guapo de la comarca, ¡¡¡¡yo!!!! Pokémon:Archivo:Jerbolt sprite.pngArchivo:Simipunk.png Villano 2 El nombre/ mote: El personaje/Sprite: Historia: Si tiene amistades/contactos etc... : Que tipo de música es: Tu ritma que haces normalmente: Villano 3 Personajes que salen por un tiempo El nombre/ mote: Moin El personaje/Sprite:Archivo:Blaine_HGSS.png Historia:Cientifico que creó a Porygon después de eso se volvio loco Si tiene amistades/contactos ect... : Ninguna Que tipo de rap es: Tu ritma que haces normalmente: Te machacaré y te ganaré Personajes que salen por un tiempo El nombre/ mote: El personaje/Sprite: Historia: Si tiene amistades/contactos ect... : Que tipo de rap es: Tu ritma que haces normalmente: Otro Personaje que salen por un tiempo xD El nombre/ mote: El personaje/Sprite: Historia: Si tiene amistades/contactos ect... : Que tipo de rap es: Tu ritma que haces normalmente: Personajes que salen por un tiempo El nombre/ mote: El personaje/Sprite: Historia: Si tiene amistades/contactos ect... : Que tipo de rap es: Tu ritma que haces normalmente: Personajes que salen por un tiempo El nombre/ mote: El personaje/Sprite: Historia: Si tiene amistades/contactos ect... : Que tipo de rap es: Tu ritma que haces normalmente: Categoría:Inscripciones